Sentimientos prohibidos
by Mr. Pinguino
Summary: Sé que estar enamorada de él está mal, pero no puedo hacer nada. En algún momento mi corazón se va a resignar y llegare a olvidarlo, por ahora solo esperare ese momento.         ::Incesto::


_Disclαymer: _**Todo lo que reconozcαs es de Jotαkα los demαs es mío.**

Advertenciα: Incesto. Cαnciones de distintos αrtistαs. Bαjo αviso no hαy engαño.

* * *

><p><em>El dolor me parte en dos, pero cada vez me hace más fuerte.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Sentimiento Prohibido<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Año nuevo<strong>

**·**

Un año nuevo más, después de navidad es la fecha más importante y yo podría decir que la mejor del año pues navidad la pasamos con los abuelos Granger y no puedo decir que sea lo mejor que se pueda hacer para divertirse.

Hoy llegamos temprano. Creo que eran las nueve, casi todos estaban aquí solo faltaba tío Charlie y la prima Lyra, llegamos salude a todos y todo estaba bien hasta que aparecieron James y Fred entonces me puse nerviosa; los salude como si nada y volví a la sala con Roxy, Albus y Dominique, los únicos tres en los que confió.

Al estar los tres en la sala comenzaron las insinuaciones, de todas las cosas que he hecho de la que más me arrepiento es de haber confiado en esos tres, nunca más lo vuelvo a hacer; el haberles confesado que estoy enamorada de mi primo James ha sido el error más grande que pude haber cometido. Cambie el tema y estuvimos platicando de otras cosas hasta que Roxy se levanto.

— ¡Roxann…—pero antes de terminar de gritar la estúpida de Nicky hizo un comentario tan odioso y a la vez doloroso _¿Quieres que te haga el favor con James?_ puse una cara que juro por Merlín se notaba todo el rencor que le estaba tomando a mi prima, sin decirle nada y solo regalándole una mirada de odio me levante y fui donde estaba Roxy que era justo ha lado de James frente al árbol de navidad.

Roxanne me observo de una manera un poco extraña, hizo una mueca que no comprendí, cuando James regreso a la cocina entonces fue cuando se dispuso a decirme que diablos era lo que había pasado.

— Te pasaste Rose—dijo ante mi sorpresa

— ¿Qué hice?—pregunte extrañada

— James se dio cuenta que en cuanto llego hiciste una cara, hasta parece que lo odias—dijo reprobatoriamente—Le hable y quise sacarle platica pero se porto bien cortante, la verdad te pasaste

_Oh diablos lo que me faltaba._

— No lo hice por él, la estúpida de Nicky me dijo _¿Quieres que te haga el favor con James?—_dije con una pésima imitación de mi prima—Y ni modo si ahora piensa que lo odio, no voy a ir corriendo a explicarle.

— Pues pobre James—murmuro, en ese momento algo en mi se encendió

— Sabes Roxy, me gustaría contar contigo por lo menos para esto; tú, al igual que los otros dos estúpidos no salen de estar molestándome, y de estar haciendo comentarios sobre mis sentimientos, ustedes no saben lo que duele—le dije con voz quebrada, las lagrimas estaban a punto de salir por mis ojos.

— Yo…lo siento Rosie, pero es que…—Roxanne se atragantaba con sus propias palabras, rodé los ojos y le hice una seña para que lo olvidara, yo tenía que salir de ahí muy pronto las lágrimas caerían por mis mejillas y no puedo dejar que alguien me vean así. Pase frente a todos con la cabeza gacha, James estaba tapando la salida murmure un _permiso_ y seguí caminando.

Me senté en el césped a medio frio, no me importo solo quería estar sola y llorar, aunque el maquillaje se me corriera; no me importaba solo quería dejar a mi corazón sangrar; no entiendo porque tenía que sucederme a mí, mi vida amorosa no siempre ha estado llena de chicos, solo ha habido tres; del cual el tres es el más importante: James.

Saque mi IPod, me coloque los auriculares y me deje inundar por la música, las lagrimas caían por mis ojos dejando un recorrido negro por mis mejillas, este es el peor año nuevo que puedo pasar, nunca he sido muy cercana a James, soy más cercana a Lily y Albus, James siempre ha sido el primo con el cuál más he convivido pero con el que menos relación de primos tengo.

Avente lo más lejos que pude el IPod, no necesito en este momento música deprimente; en el mismo momento que los auriculares dejaron mis orejas escucha la voz de James con la melodía de los acordes de su guitarra.

— _Y por Dios olvídame después_**1***—su melodiosa voz, tape mi boca con una mano y evite que un grito desgarrador saliera de mis labios, esa canción, esa voz, simplemente James. Escuche atentamente como la siguiente canción comenzaba.

— ¿Estás bien, Rosie?—_Demonios_. Es tío Harry; mi tío favorito. No puedo mentirle. Pero tengo que hacerlo.

— Estaba acalorada allá dentro tío—conteste aun si girar mi rostro, trate de arreglarme lo más disimuladamente, me levante y camine hacia adentro a lado de tío Harry; quien hablaba sobre lo orgulloso que estaba de James al ver lo bien que tocaba la guitarra, nunca imagino que sus tres hijos tuvieran tanto talento, yo solo escuchaba en silencio con una gran sonrisa falsa, al entrar en la madriguera escuche con más claridad la canción que estaba cantando, la conocía muy bien; me la sabia de memoria.

— _Que me desangraste el corazón que importa, que me hará justicia la nación que importa_**2***—sentí su mirada sobre mí; pero no me atreví a devolvérsela, me separe de tío Harry y subí las escaleras hasta el baño lo más rápido que pude, no sé como llegue hasta él apenas cerré la puerta me derrumbe me quite las estúpidas zapatillas platas, ya no importa mi estúpido vestido verde, no importa nada.

— ¿Rose? ¿Estás bien?—Roxanne como siempre, no me apetece verla no estoy muy feliz con ella; yo siempre que pensé que con ella contaba para todo ahora me doy cuenta de que no es así.

— ¡Déjame en paz!—grite con voz rota, escuche los tacones de Roxy resonar con cada paso; en este momento no me interesa si está molesta o lo que sea que le suceda; en este instante solo importo y yo con este estúpido amor hacia mi primo James.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso, solo sé que las lagrimas dejaron de salir de mis ojos, trate de arreglarme lo mejor que pude y salí con la mejor sonrisa que pude fingir; apenas pise la planta baja, Fred me arrastro hasta el pino donde al parecer todas las primas Weasley cantaríamos.

_Lo que me faltaba._

La canción comenzó, solo murmuraba parte de la canción, nunca he sido buena con la música; además de que James es el que toca la canción y eso me pone nerviosa.

— _Y tras varios tequilas las nubes se van pero el sol no regresa_**3***—la música finalizo y corrí a sentarme al otro extremo de la casa, no está siendo muy buena noche y al parecer no lo será; llegara el nuevo año y todo seguirá igual de mal. Ahora están cantando mis dos queridas primas, Lucy y Lily las mejores cantantes de la familia claro que Roxy también entra en esa categoría.

Me levante de mi lugar y fui a la cocina necesitaba tomar algo fuerte, estoy dispuesta tomar Whisky de fuego; entro Molly y comenzó a llevar hielo, llego James y comenzó a picotear la comida, en el fondo escucho como mis dos primas cantan.

— _Y yo sé que no es querer porque en tus ojos yo me puedo perder_**4***—me coloque detrás de Molly justo al lado del hielo esta el Whisky de fuego.

— Tengo hambre—murmuro Molly

— Yo quiero Whisky de fuego—dije con una sonrisa, gire mi rostro y me encontré con la sonrisa burlona de James, sentí mi rostro enrojecer— ¡Yo no dije nada!—James solo rió y salió de la cocina.

_Genial ahora cree que soy una borracha_.

De nuevo escuche el comienzo de una nueva canción, con las voces de Lily y James. Una canción entre hermanos; en ese momento llego Fred dispuesto a jalonearme. Y tal como pensé lo hizo, me llevo de nuevo a la sala donde esta toda la familia. Donde pude escuchar la canción que cantaban los hermanos Potter.

— _Nadie da pasos en balde, ni hay quien viva de ilusiones si otros ganan por lo que hacen, yo también, yo también quiero ganar_**5***—las voces unidas de James y Lily llegaron a mí haciendo un estupendo final; sin evitarlo tuve que aplaudir, Fred me arrastro hasta el fondo dejándome a lado de James quien bebía agua, mi primo me entrego un micrófono y comenzó a tocar las notas en su guitarras. _Maldito Fred…_

Sin pensarlo me deje llevar por la música, sin esperarlo cante como nunca imagine; con el corazón en la mano a coro con el amor de mi vida, a pesar de que yo cantando soy horrible mi voz unida con la de James hacia una hermosa combinación. Se escuchaba muy bien, solo faltaba el final.

— _No hace falta que nadie comprenda que esto no es un sueño, es una realidad_—me encontré con su mirada y mi vista se nublo por las lagrimas—_amor, amor, amor_**6***

Sentí una solitaria lagrima caer por mis mejillas, sonreí a todos y salí de nuevo de la madriguera, de nuevo divague sobre un futuro a lado de James; un futuro que es más que imposible.

— ¿Por qué?—susurre al viento lo sentí acariciar mis mejillas y balancear mi rojo cabello de un lado al otro, cerré los ojos y deje salir más lagrimas; estoy harta no puedo más, necesito respuesta, necesito señales. Quiero saber porque me enamore de mi primo, si es un amor prohibido.

— ¿Por qué qué?—di un respingo. Reconocería esa voz en cualquier lugar, aunque ahora sonaba ronca por tanto cantar. Di solo medio paso y pude observar a James de reojo, no quiero que vea de frente; no quiero que vea mis lágrimas, no deseo que se dé cuenta de mi dolor— ¿Por qué lloras, Rose?

— No valgo tú preocupación—conteste con un susurro, pude leer en su lenguaje corporal que lo sorprendió mi respuesta—No valgo nada. Todos dicen que soy una inútil; no sirvo para nada, solo soy una estúpida llorona que llora por cualquier cosa. No tienes por qué preocuparte por mí.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?—pregunto en un susurro, escuche sus pasos. Se está acercando a mí, tomo mi brazo y me volteo bruscamente hacia él—Rose…Tú vales más que la pena, eres una de las mejores chicas de todo Hogwarts, aunque tú y yo no nos llevemos bien, yo se que eres la mejor—dijo, nunca imagine que James me diría alguna vez algo así, las lagrimas seguían cayendo por mis mejillas me abrace a él, me aferre a él y llore como hace mucho no hacía, el guardo silencio y en ningún momento me soltó.

— James…—susurre separándome un poco de él—Perdóname

— ¿Por qué?—pregunto levantando mi mentón

— Por haberme enamorado de ti—susurre, me pare en mis puntas y roce mis labios con los suyos después corrí lejos de él.

Sé que estar enamorada de él está mal, pero no puedo hacer nada. En algún momento mi corazón se va a resignar y llegare a olvidarlo, por ahora solo esperare ese momento.

Sentí como mi brazo era jaloneado hacia atrás di vuelta y sentí como los labios de James se estrellaban con los míos y se sincronizaban en un beso furioso, lleno de miel y pecado.

Al cabo de unos segundos nos separamos.

— Se que está mal, sé que no debemos—murmuro—Pero ahora solo hay que olvidarnos de eso—Diciendo esto volvió a besarme.

* * *

><p><em>No hay amor imposible, solo amores muy difíciles.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Algo αsí fue mi αño nuevo. Yo tαmbién tengo mi propio Jαmes Sirius. Muchαs cosαs de este fαnfic son ciertαs pero estαn modificαdαs.<strong>

**Deséenme suerte, haber como termine mi situαción. **

**Espero les hαyα gustαdo mi historia, dejen sus reviews.**

**(*):**

**Lαs cαnciones que sαlen pondré sus nombre y α quien pertenecen.**

**1* El αndαriego — Alejαndro Fernαndez**

**2* Así es lα vidα ****— ****Jo****αn Sebαstian & Reyli**

**3* El sol no regresα — Lα quintα estαción**

**4* Somos αlgo mαs — Lα quintα estαción**

**5* Que me vαs α dαr — Lα αrrollαdorα bαndα limón**

**6* Que me digαn loco — Lα αrrollαdorα bαndα limón**


End file.
